I'll Never Stop
by rbbfh11
Summary: He loved her, but she had a boyfriend... MONCHELE!
1. Chapter 1

He loved her, he had loved her for almost a year now. Lea was so beautiful and perfect for him. Cory knew that he wasn't supposed to have feelings for her because they were working together but that wasn't enough reason for him when he fall in love with her. Every time they were together he couldn't stop staring at her deep chocolate eyes, at her full lips that basically screamed that they wanted to be kissed, at her perfect and hot body… Basically he couldn't stop thinking about her.

He had made a decision: that night all the cast was going out for dinner to celebrate one of the writers birthday and that would be the perfect occasion to tell her how he felt about her. After all, she had broken up with Theo almost 2 months ago and he was pretty sure she also had feelings for him too. Cory just wanted it to be perfect but simple, so that way she would't feel pressured about anything.

When Cory arrived, Lea wasn't there yet, and it was perfect because that way he could talk before with some of the guys so that they could give him some advice.

Everyone knew how Cory felt for Lea so when he told Mark, Dianna, Harry and Chris( even though every one in the table heard)what he was doing, they were so happy for him "it was about time!" Mark said with a smile on his face " I knew you two would end up together".

" I know, I just thought that if I told my self that I wasn't good enogh for her or that I had no chances with her, after all, she did have a boyfriend a couple monchs ago, I'd end up forgetying about her… But now she's single and I just can't get her out of my head, that just made me fall for her even harder"

"And what are you going to say?" Chris asked.

He knew Lea was a simple girl and wouldn't actually matter what he said , as long as he said it . Chris didn't say anything but he knew that Lea also had had feelings for Cory before she started dating Theo,a dn ha had been the reason why she had broken up with him, but he wasn't so sure now. A few people knew about that , including Dianna, but he just didn't wanted to ruin the moment.

"I don't know, I think i'll just tell her how I feel about her and I'll see how she reacts. I know it sounds very simple but I just care about her so much, don't want to ruin it by scaring her"

The guys could see the look in his face and they knew that he really loved her. It was pretty obvious since every time she was around, he couldn't stop staring at her with those I-love-you-but-there-is-nothing-I-can-do eyes-because-you-have-a-boyfriend eyes.

" I think that's perfect, I'm sure you have a shot with her, after all, she also-" Yeah., Dianna almost ruined it but she realizad it before she said it and stoped herself " …Just be yourself".

"Oh there she is!" Harry said pointing at the other side of the table where all the girls were.

There she was, with a short white dress that made Cory forget how to breath because he loved how beautiful she looked.

Suddenly, he saw something, she was holding someone's hand. A guy's hand. Wait. Who was that guy and why was she holding his hand?

When she saw him she walked towards him with that guy. " Cory! Hey!" That's when she hugged him. He could feel the smell of her perfume which made him forget a little about the presence of that guy. "I hope it's ok that I brought my boyfriend, we haven't seen eachother in a long time and he came by surpise!"

What? Did she just said boyfriend? No no no, it was imposible, she didn't have a boyfriend, they had broken up months ago! What the—

When everybody heard Lea said the word Boyfriend, they all turned away to look at Cory, whose face had changed from a wide smile to a sad, pale face.

He just couldn't believe it, a boyfriend? How come he didn't knew? They had been spending so much together he tought she felt the same way "Boyfriend you said?" he knew he had heard well, but he still couldn't understarnd.

"Yes, a week ago Theo came to my apartment with a bunch of flowers to apologize for our fight that caused us to break up, and I just couldn't say no" she said looking at Theo, who not did not bother to hide his happy expresión, I mean, the guy was after all dating Lea Michele, again!

"Well, we should order somethig to drink, right?" Amber said, when she realizad how awkward the things had turned, given the fact that everyone had heard that Cory was going to express Lea all his love that same night.. " You're right, where's the damn waiter?" Cory couldn't hide how he felt when he said those words, what made Lea a little suspicious and a little bit worried "What's up with him? Is he ok?" she whispered to Dianna. "I'm sure he's fine, maybe a little bit tired, I'll talk to him, don't worry". Ok so Dianna wasn't the best liar but at least she was able to manage it this time.

"Are you Ok?" Dianna asked Cory when she saw that Lea had gone to the bathroom with the other girls and Theo had gone outside to smoke. "Her boyfriend? When did that happened? I really had no idea, she never told me she and him were back together, did you know about this?" This time he didn't bother to hold the tears because there was no one in the table besides him and Dianna, it also helped the fact that he was a little drunk, I mean, no one could expect him to stay sober the hole night with Lea and Theo next to him kissing and touching the hole time.

"No, I swear, I had no idea either, if I had know, you know I would've told you right away! I'm so sorry Cory, seriously!" she felt horrible, Lea was one of her best friends and Dianna didn't know about this either, and now seeing him this way just broke her heart.

" I think I should leave, I'm pretty sure no one will miss me tonight, plus, I had made reservation for me and Lea at this hotel just so we could talk after dinner but I think there will be no conversation after all, so I should go cancel it…tell everyone I'm sorry I had to leave but I had some personal problems to deal with" his voice sounded so broken, he just couldn't believe how in one night he could go from being super excited to being completely heart broken.

" Are you sure you don't want to stay? I mean, we haven't even ordered yet, and I'm pretty sure you'll have a good time having a drink with the rest of us, everyone is going to miss you!" she said trying to cheer him up. "No thanks, I think I have already had too much to drink in only half an hour, and as I said, no one will miss me, specially the one person I want to miss me.."

With that said, he stood up and saw that everyone was coming back inside ready to order and that's when he saw Lea holding hands with Theo and kissing . Yeah, he couln't take that anymore, after 2 years, it was enough. "Hey! Where are you going? Are you ok? What happened?" Lea asked him noticing the fresh tears in his face. " Umm.. Nothing, it's ok, I just really have to go, I forgot I had this other thing." Just like Dianna, he wasn't the best liar and Lea could totally notice that he was lying, after all, they were best friends. " Cory, don't you dare lie to me." She knew something was wrong.

"No, seriously, I have to go, sorry. See you on monday at work!" He tried to say as happily as he could but it just wasn't working. He left the restaurant as fast as he could and entered his car, he really couldn't get out of there fast enough.


	2. Chapter 2

" What happened? Why did Cory leave?" Lea asked Dianna as she sat on the table.

"We need to talk, now!" Dianna said as she grabbed Lea by the wrist and took her outside.

"What's going on?" Lea asked once they were outside, not knowing why Dianna was so mad.

"What's going on? Are you kidding me? Two months ago you were telling me over the phone how much you loved Cory and now you are back together with Theo? What's up with that?" Yeah, Dianna was a little mad because she really didn't see that coming, Lea was supposed to be in love with Cory, not Theo.

"What was I supposed to do? I practically threw myself to him after I broke up with Theo and Cory didn't seem intrested! and after that, I was single for 2 months and he did nothing! I thought he also had feelings for me but I guess I was wrong!" She wasn't lying, she really did make a move, but she wasn't expecting his reaction…

_Lea was rehearsing her lines in her trailer when she heard someone knocking on the door so she stood up and opened it._

_"Cory! Hey! What's going on? I thought you'd be at dance rehearsal."_

_Cory was standing by the door wearing shorts and this shirt that made him look so hot. "Yeah, but we ended a little early today so I came to see you because I heard that … umm… you broke up with your boyfriend and.. well.. I wanted to see if you were ok," When he said that, her heart skiped a beat because he put that characteristic smile of his, and she REALLY loved that lopsided grin._

" _Um.. yeah, I'm fine, actually, I wanted to break up with him a long time ago, I just didn't have the balls to do it, I mean, we were together for a long time, and I didn't know how he was going to take it, plus, when I did it, he was a complete jerk, so he kinda deserved it." She said trying to change a subject a little, she didn't want to talk about her ex –boyfriend, after all, she broke up with Theo because of how she felt for Cory._

"_Oh, ok , I'm glad to hear that, I guess I should leave you alone then, I see that you were learning your lines, so I won't bother you anymore."_

"_No, wait! Actually, I was just practicing this Finchel scene, would you like to rehearse with me? Just once." She pouted, and he couldn't say no to her with that face._

"_Sure, which scene is it?"_

"_Umm.. the one where Rachel looses her virginity with Finn" she bit her bottom lip after she said that, she knew that that scene envolved a lot of kissing, so yeah, she was about to kiss Cory. Great move, she thought._

"_Oh, well, if you want to…" Crap, he would have too kiss her, he LOVED kissing her, but if there were no cameras, it might be a little hard for him to control himself. Whenever they had to shoot a kissing scene, the only thing that would stop him, was the fact that there were like 20 other people there and at least 5 cameras and if he didn't stop kissing her, he could end up being fired, but with no one around and no cameras, his will power was pretty much screwed._

"_Alright,.." she was actually super nervous. " Finn, There is something we need to talk about… I know I told you I would wait until I was 25 before I had sexual intercourse with you, b-but now that I think about it, I think it's actually too long for you to wait , and I know that you also have needs a-and -"_

"_Rachel, look at me" he held her hand and moved closer " and I want you to know that I really mean it when I say this, I don't care if I have to wait, a couple of weeks, a couple of months or a couple of years, as long as I get to hug you, kiss you and hold your hand every day, I'll wait for you, because I love you SO much, and nothing will ever change that, trust me, I love you more than anything."_

_Ok, the moment of the truth._

_He approached her very slowly, it was actually killing him how slow this scene had to go, he REALLY wanted to kiss Lea, but he had to be smooth._

_The kiss started very simple, only a pet on the lips, but then he felt how she opened her lips, he also opened his. Then he felt her tongue access his mouth very slowly as if she was sensing the territory._

_That wasn't part of the script, he thought, but he wasn't going to stop her._

_She really couldn't stop either, she had wanted to kiss him as soon as she saw he was outside her trailer, and she was totally enjoying it._

_When she slid her tongue into his mouth, and he didn't object, she realised that he was off script too, so she went a little further and started playing with his hair and kissed him more passionately, while she tried to move closer to the couch._

_When she was close enough, , she pulled away, grabbed him by the shirt, and pushed him to the couch. Once he fell, she sat on top of him and continued kissing him even more fiercely._

_He couldn't believe what was going on. When she moved her hands to his hair, he noticed how slowly she kissed him, how her tongue was playing with his and he could totally feel how turned on she was when she pushed him against the couch and straddled him. Then, she started rocking her body back and forth while kissing him, she was totally doing that on pourpose, he thought, 'cause she must have felt how hard he was under her. He grabed her by the hips and then she moved her hands to his pants and tried to unzip them._

_He noticed where things were going and he moved his hands to the hem of her sweater . That's when it hit him, he was about to have sex._

_With Lea Michele._

_Who had JUST broken up with her boyfriend._

_He couldn't do it._

_What if, once they were done, she realised that what they did was a mistake and she wanted her boyfriend back?_

"_Lea… we…we can't…. we can't do this.." he said in between kisses._

"_Mmm… what… why… oh.. I have some condoms in that drawer…" she said but then she felt how Cory stopped touching her. "What happened?"_

"_Lea, we can't do this, have sex, come on, you just broke up with your boyfriend… I guess I should go" he said as he stood up._

"_What is that supposed to mean? What does Theo have to do with this, you just said it, we just broke up! Are you telling me you don't want to do this with me? " she stood up too. She felt a little embarrased, was cory blowing her off?_

" _Exactly, you JUST broke up, and I do want to do this, but, I'm sorry, we can't do it, not now …." He walked towards the door "I just.. I don't want you to regret this later…I'm really sorry…" and as he said that, he left._

" I know what happened, and you should actually thank him for not having sex with you that day, you know you WOULD have regreted it later" Dianna said.

" Yeah, well, and what about the other 2 months? He could have done anything later but he didn't. Just accept it, I was wrong, he has NO feelings for me…" Lea felt super sad when she said that. She still had feelings for Cory, but when she realised he didn't feel the same way, she just couldn't feel sorry for herself. That's why she got back together with Theo, she just didn't wanted to be alone.

"Lea, honey, look at me, there is something you should know" Dianna knew that she shouldn't do this, but it was awful to see Cory when he saw Lea and Theo, and she could she in Lea's eyes how much she loved him " tonight, before you arrived with Theo, Cory told us about something he was going to do later."

"What? What was he going to do?"

"Lea, he was going to tell you how much he loved you, because he does, he really loves you, but then, you showed up with Theo, and he thought he was wrong about thinking you had feelings for him, and he felt awful. That's why he left, he said he couldn't see you being with Theo totally broke his heart" After Dianna said it, there was an awkward silence, Lea didn't move or said everything for a moment.

"Oh my God… I screwed up…What am I going to do now?" So Cory DID have feelings for her.

" Just.. just do what you think is right, not what people expect you to do, follow your heart"

Lea thought what to do for a moment.

"Ok, I know, we'll just..have dinner, as if nothing happened, and once we are done, I'm telling Theo that he should leave, that us being together is just not right"

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" Dianna smile trying to make her friend feel good about her decision.

"Yes, I love Cory, and I won't let him go, now I know I messed up, and I have to fix this." If there was any possiblity that Cory accepted her, of course she was taking it, she just couldn't imagine her life without him.

Once they left the restaurant, Lea took Theo to her apartment and broke up with him. He actually took it pretty good, after all, he had flirted with other girls the hole time during dinner.

She was now in her car, outside Cory's house, waiting. The lights were on so he was probably already home.

The problem was that she didn't know what to do. She was going to knock on the door, but what was she going to say? He didn't know that Dianna told her about what he was going to do, so she had to make up her mind about what words to use, so that he realised that she actually loved him too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me too long to update! But I just wanted this chapter to be complete and it is waaaay longer than the others. I think you'll really like it :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Cory was sitting in his couch, just staring at the wall.<p>

He had stopped crying like fifteen minutes ago when he realised that no one actually cared that he was crying.

Now he was just thinking.

_God, I am so stupid. How could I think that she had feelings for me, she is Lea Freaking Michele, she can have any guy she wants, why the hell did I think that she wanted me_

_Of course she wanted to be with Theo, he's a Broadway actor, just like her, the both know how it feels to sing and perform in front of an audience . I'm just another dumb actor who can bearly sing and I can't even dance._

_Maybe I should just forget about her, she has always thought of me as a friend, nothing else. But I just love her so much…._

_Why does everything has to always be so hard for me?_

He stood up tu turn the lights off and he was about to go to bed, it was already 2 A.M. , buthe heard someone knocking on the door. _Who the hell would knock at my door at 2 in the morning _he thought.

He just walked towards the door, he wasn't in the mood to fight, so whoever it was, he hoped it was something quick.

He opened the door and he really wasn't expecting that. It was Lea and he stoped breathing for a moment when he saw her, _She was still wearing that smokin' white dress._

As soon as he opened the door, her heart broke, she could tell he had been crying because his eyes were red and puffy.

"Lea.. what—what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home with Theo?" It annoyed him even saying his name. " Did something happen?"

_I realised that I love you _" I just wanted to make sure you were ok. Can I come in? " She said smiling. " I think we should talk"

" Of course" He could never said no to her. Well, except that one time… " What do you want to talk about?" They both sat in the couch. He loved how the lightsmade her look like an angel.

"Umm… well, I…I.. I broke up with Theo."

"What? Again? Why? What happened?" _If that asshole did anything to you I swear I gonna kill him and-_

"Because of you." She just stared at him, waiting for his response. Her heart was pouning so heard, she thought her chest was about to expode. She was as direct as she could and now she had to see how he reacted.

"What?" He didn't understand what was going on. _Did she just said what I think she said? Or am I going crazy and all of this is just a dream? _

"I know what you were going to do before I arrived with Theo and, honestly, I was only with him because I thought you didn't noticed me, not like I noticed you.." There was a little sadness in her voice.

" Are you saying what I think yo are saying? Because right now I am a little drunk and I have this HUUGE head-ache." He was looking everywhere expecting to see someone jump and tell him that this was all a joke. _What this really happening?. _But no one jumped.

"Oh.. I—I think I should leave.." She was a little dissapointed, she thought he would actually be happy with her news, but he was only sitting there, staring at her like it was a joke.

She stood up, but stopped moving when she felt him greabbing her hand. "Don't go". Cory stood up and looked at her in the eyes. " Is just that I …I… never imagined this would happen, at least not like this."

"So, how did you imagined this?"

"Well, I had all this thing planned out… first, after dinner, I was going to take you to this hotel, just to talk, and there… well, I wanted to, like, say something" he was a little, nervous, this was VERY different from what he had planned, but at least it was happening.

"Cory?" Lea noticed how anxious he was getting and tried to help him a little bit. " What did you want to tell me at the hotel?"

"Umm… I… was going to tell you that-that I love you, like…like I've never loved anyone else in my life before, and …and that I know that I am not the most handsome or perfect guy in the world, but I think I can make you happy." Now, he was looking at the floor, he didn't think this would be so hard, but she was holding his hands and looking at him.

"And I also wanted to tell you how I think you are perfect. How much I love your eyes, and how I get lost in them every time I see them. How much I love how your lips tast every time I kiss them, even though it's only for seconds, but if I could, I would kiss them and never let them go. How your voice makes me feel , like if I was dreaming and you were there, just singing for me. How you make me fall in love with you every day, with you personality, because I seriously love every thing about you, your smile, your lips, your hair, your laugh, your body, your voice, your super hot body, I even love your nose, even when you say that is so big and everything… well, I think it is the most perfect nose in the hole world. And also you say you are like super short, but I love that, because it makes me think, how can you have so much perfection and love inside you and be so tiny, I just simply love you"

At this point she was crying, but not because she was sad, but because she couldn't believe how she never realised how much she loved him until now. She was just stunned by the words that just left his mouth and surpised How did he always manage to say the right things at the right time.

"I love you too," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. His arms slid around her waist and he hugged her back, having a hard time believing this was more than a dream.

They held each other for a long time, just staring into eachothers eyes. Her fingers lightly played with his hair. He loved her, and she loved him, nothing else mattered. Looking into his eyes, Lea knew there was no one she wanted more than him, right now. She pulled him down; her lips taking his in a passionate kiss.

Cory felt like the luckiest man in the world. Obviously, it wasn't the first time he had kissed her, but this kiss was different than the rest. There were no cameras, no lights, or anyone telling them when to stop. He was kissing_ Lea_. Their lips fitted perfectly, as if they were made for eachother.

When they both needed air they broke apart, and Lea smiled at him as she opened her eyes. She could feel the flames inside her; "Cory…I…" she said, soflty,while her hands played with his hair,"I know that maybe this is too fast, and we still have somethings that we should discuss, but there is one thing that I'm sure of, _I love you Cory, _and… I want you, I _need_ you…" and that last part she said it runing her hand down along his neck.

She kept his gaze for a moment before pulling him closer again for another kiss, trying to get her point across.

She parted her lips slightly and coaxed his tongue with hers, revealing in the taste of his mouth.

As they broke apart, she trailed her hands down over his chest, and bit her bottom lip.

Cory brought his hands up to gently cup the side of her face. He wanted to do this too, more than anything, and he could finelly do it without any regrets. He kissed her once more, and then they both walked towards Cory's room, holding hands.

Once there, Cory closed the door, not because someone might catch them, it just would make it more private, mor _personal. _

She gave him a reassuring smile and kissed him, as she slipped her hands under his shirt, running her hands along his chest. She absolutely loved how his warm skin felt, and she could just feel how he reacted to her touch. Her fingertips moved down to the hem of his shirt and with his help, she peeled it off of him, and droped it to the floor besides the bed.

"I love you" he grinned down at her, while she run her hands along his shoulders and down his arms.

He leaned down once again to take her lips in a long kiss, and a part of him sill couldn't believe this was happening. She kissed him back almost hungrly, her hand taking his.

When they parted she gave him a playful look and walked backwards, pulling him by the hand. She let go of it when the back of her legs met the bed, and she climbed onto it, turning when she was in the center. Gesturing him over with a finger, and he crawled onto the bed joining her. He moved over top of her, and she beamed up at him. "I love you Cory," she said without thinking.

"I love you too," he grinned, capturing her lips in a strong kiss. His hand moved to her thigh, massaging it tenderly. He was hesitant though; Lea wasn't just some chick he was going to have sex with, she meant everything to him.

Lea noticed his nervousness and broke the kiss. "You can touch me Cory," she smiled warmly, running her fingers through his hair. She leaned in and kissed the spot near his ear, whispering huskily, "_I want you to; so much_."

Now he couldn't hold back anymore, so he laid her down and kissed as hard as he could, and he could feel her smiling under him.

As her lips parted, he slipped his tongue inside , meeting hers, and she let out a soft moan; she just couldn't get enough of him

He kissed her along her jaw line, and down to her neck. Lea couldn't help but whimper softly when he began touching at the sensitive skin. She knew she wasn't good at keeping quiet, but he was making it even more difficult for her, but she wasn't complaining.

He moved lower, and his body shifted on the bed; he pushed her shirt up slightly so he could kiss along her stomach. "_Cory…"_ she moaned, closing her eyes and letting the feeling take over her and she almost mewled in protest when his lips left her.

Sitting up, Cory smirked. "Don't you think you have too many clothes on?" he chuckled slightly, as she giggled in return.

"Well, are you going to do something about it?" she challenged, pursing her lips.

Cory moved to the end of the bed to start with her heels. He undid the clasp on the first one, sliding it off with ease and then did the same with the other. E kissed her legs all the way up until he reached her belly. Cory swallowed hard at the sight of Lea in just her black lace panties. She saw his reaction and smiled, it was good to kow the reaction she had on him. He couldn't help but run his hands along her bare leg; he had always adored them. It astounded him how for someone so short, her legs seemed to stretch on forever.

He ran his hand up and down her soft skin, and Lea let out a pleased sight. Only with those simple touches, Cory could make her feel very special.

Once he was done admiring her legs, he moved back up higher on the bed and his hands found the hem of her dress. Lifting her arms and sitting up slighty, she felt how his firgertips ligered her skin as he dragged off the garment. Her heart melted at how gently he touched her.

Once the dress was off, he laid her back down. Their bare chests made a wonderful friction, and Lea took his lips in a deep kiss, moaning into his mouth as she did so.

She felt he should have more clothes off as well, Lea pushed him up so he was on his knees on the bed.

"Your turn" she smirked, getting on her knees in front of him.

She couldn't hel but run her hands along his chest again, before letting them rest on his belt buckle, undoing it with her fingers. As she did so, Cory's breath caught in his throat; he was still unable to grasp the fact that _Lea_ was the one undoing his pants.

When she was done unbottoning his pants, she slid down the zipper, and pushed his pants down as far as they would go.

They stared at each other and kissed again as Lea stroked him softly through his boxer-briefs , feeling him grow harder under her touch. Lea smiled when he let out a groan. She wrapped her arms aroung his neck , lying back to pull him on top of her.

She helped him kick off his jeans and loved how their chests rubbed together again with his erection pressed into her inner thigh, which made her feel her own arousal pooling between her legs.

Her arousal hightened when Cory started placing kisseds down her neck. Her breath hitched when his head leveled with her breasts, taking her by suprise as whimper of need fell from her lips when he kissed her body and her hands laced thought his hair.

Cory looked up at her for a moment to see how her eyes were closed and her hear was titled back, he took this as a sign to continue.

His tongue swirled her nipple until it pebbled under his touch and in retur, he received several moans from Lea. She gasped when he took it in his mouth and gently sucked. His name fell from her lips as he caressed her other breast teasing the her nipple between his firgers.

Lea felt the goose bumps rise on her skin as Cory's mouth moved even lower, trailing down over her stomach "Cory…" she breathed. He sat up and smiled as he saw her eyes open.

Running his hands along her legs, he hooked his fingers in the sides of her panties as she lifted her hips making it easier for him to slide them off. He tossed them to the side and turned his attention back to Lea. She giggled as she saw his expression, he was as nervous as if he had never seen a naked woman before.

Cory parted her legs and run his fingers along her slit, coating with her wetness. She was soaked and he still couldn't believe he was the one who caused her to feel like that.

Her hips lifted from the bed, trying desperately to gain more friction where she needed it most. Sensing her need, he rubbed her clit with his thumb, watching as her head fell back agaist the pillow with pleassure " Oh.. Cory.." she moaned, one of her hands gripping the sheets and closing her eyes. She opened them when she felt how his actions stopped. He moved back up over her, and her heart melted as he gave her the sweetest of kisses.

Taking a good look down his body, Lea licked her lips at the tent in his underwear. She flipped over so that she was now on top of him. Leaning down, she placed a few open mouthed kisses on his belly, trailing them up his chest and to his neck. She sucked the skin softly for a moment, not wanting to leave a mark, because that was something they certainly wouldn't want to have to explain to anyone.

Her lips finally found his and she smiled into the kiss, parting them to welcome his tongue.

Feeling his erection press into her, Lea broke the kiss and ran her fingers through his hair "Cory… I need you…So bad…" she purred, placing kissed along his jaw.

Cory knew EXACTLY how she felt, he wanted her just as badly, but he was still nervous, he knew that once they did it, things would change completely and he didn't want he too feel awkward.

"It's okay Cory.." she smiled warmly, kissing the tip of his nose. She could see him doubting about doing it, but she was a hundred percent sure this was what she wanted.

"Please Cory, just take me.." she breathed, arching into him. He kissed her once more and fliped ove again. He took off his under wear and stared at her once again as he kissed her slowly, looking for some more strength to do this.

He positioned himself at her entrance, slowly pushing in. It took her a moment to adjust to his size, but when she did, a deep moan rolled of her lips. Her legs wrapped around him and she pulled himin more, so he was filling her completely. Every other partner she ever had was instantly forgotten, she made her feel things she never had before.

Lea was certainly not the only one feeling this way, Cory too was in a state of pure pleassure. Feeling her warm around him made up for all the times Theo had flaunted her in front of him.

Cory began rocking into her, starting a steady rhythm. Her hips rocked into his, matching his rhythm easilt; their upper bodies creating a warm and intimate friction.

"Oh God ..Cory.. that feels so good.." she moaned, her fingernails raking down his back. Lea had never felt this conected to anyone before. Nor had she ever felt so much love for another person. She reveled in the way his muscles tightened beneath her fingertips, and pressed her lips to the warm skin of his shoulder. Cory angled his thrusts, hitting deeper inside of her with each motion.

The only sounds in the room were the sounds of Lea and Cory's moans and the sound of their bodies touching against eachother. The sound of pleasure escaping Lea were music to his ears and he couldn't deny the sounds escaping his own mouth.

One of Lea's hands fell to the bed, about to grip the sheets, when Cory took it in his, laing their fingers together. That small gesture was enough to make her feel like the luckiest woman on earth, being in Cory's arms was the only place where she felt completely safe. It let her know that this meant just as much as for him as it did for her, he wasn't just having sex with Lea, he was making love to her.

Pressure was building inside Lea's body as she tightened her legs around him, which made him reach that special spot inside her "Oh yes, right there.." she moaned, rocking into him harder so he would hit it again.

She cried out in plessure when he thrust harder, her hear falling back and her hand gripping his harder.

Cory knew he was getting close too, but he wouldn't let himself release until she was ready.

He kissed their entwined hand before letting her hand go, slipping his arm between their bodies. His bodie found her clit, rubbing it softly while he thrust into her._"Oh god… oh… yes!" _She gave up trying to contain the sounds escaping her, she didn't care anymore who heard. Cory leaned down to kiss her hard, pinching her clit as he did so.

Before she knew it, she was coming hard, her walls clenching tight around him as she cried out his name. Feeling even tighter around him, Cory couldn't hold it anymore either as plessure washed over him and he spilled himself inside her, groaning as he filled her with his warmth.

Both of their breathing was heavy and Cory moved to pull out of her, but her legs kept him in place, and he looked to meet her gaze. Smilling warmly at him, Lea lifted her hand to touch his face "I love you" she breathed, stroking his cheek with her thumb.

"I love you too Lea," he grinned, taking her lips in a passionate kiss and he caressed te side of her breast.

Her legs unwrapped from around him and he pulled out of her, moving next to her on the bed. He lifted his body to bring the blankets out from underneath them; Lea slid over, wrapping an arm around him and resting her head on his chest while he covered them with the blankets. He wrapped his arms around her too, holding her small body to him.

No more words were shared; the comfortable silence was enough for unspoken words of love. They fell asleep like that; tangled in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I took to long! I just had some medical problems and I couldn't write for a really long time, but here it is! Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>When he woke up, she was still in his arms sleeping. <em>God.. she is so perfect<em>, he thought. He only watched her sleep for about 20 minutes before she woke up; he still couldn't believe she was with him., she wanted her to be _his._

When she started opening her eyes slowly, he kissed her lips softly and caressed her cheek with one hand and with the other one, he hugged her close as Lea reciprocated the kiss. When they pulled away she was smiling "I wish I could wake up everyday like this" she said, rubbing his chest gently.

"Is that an invitation? Because you know I can make that happen" Cory answered playing with her hair.

"I love you" Lea said after a moment, and played with his hair too, She couldn't believe either she was with Cory, that she was waking up in his bed, and that they were both without clothes, which made things even more surreal.

"I love you too.. But I think I made that pretty clear last night" he joked as he grabbed her small hand and entwined his fingers with hers.

They stayed like that for some more time, kissing eachother, each kiss hotter that the last one, and , as she was on top of him, she could totally feel his Morning Wood, which turned her on even more.

"What time did they tell you to be on set today?" Lea asked as she broke apart from him, needing some air.

"I should be there in..like an hour and a half" he said after he checked his watch.

"I have to be there at the same time.." it was early, but she was already turned on by him. "Should we take a shower now?" she asked him, yawning as she did and standing up from the bed, stretching her naked body in front of him.

"You can go first, I'll go later" he said awkwardy, he didn't want her to see his obvious erection, which was still hiding under the covers.

Lea raised an eyebrow, she knew how to help him and herself at the same time "You know.. You can join me if you want to, and we can take care of your _problem" _she said bitting her bottom lip as she dissapeared into the bathroom. And of course, Cory stood up as quickly as he could and slammed the bathroom's door behind him.

* * *

><p>Cory was in his living room, waiting for Lea to get ready. <em>Why was she taking so long? She had to get her make up done at set and her hair wasn't that long to take 30 minutes in drying it,<em> he thought, and she looked too hot without clothes, why would she bother with getting dressed?.

"Okay, I'm ready, let's go" she said, finally walking into the living room. Cory had agreed on letting her drive him to work. It would look suspicious, but he was hung-over and he still had a little head-ache. "Finally!" he said, throwing his arms in the air. He was over-reacting, but in the end, he was just a big kid.

He closed the room behind him and jumed into her car. "Why did you take so long?" he asked her, closing his eyes, he could use a nap right now; they were up till like 3 AM and they had woken up at like 7AM and then they this AMAZING shower sex, he enjoyed everything more than he could even imagine, but he was exhausted.

"Stop being such a baby, Cory. I had to take your smell out of me, I don't have a lot of scenes today, but I have an early meeting with Ryan, Ian and Brad, and I they find out we had sex they'll be mad, and I'm not planning on staying away from you, so they can't know about us yet" after Ian caught Mark and Naya having sex in her trailer a couple of months after they started shooting the first season, they had informed everyone that 'Sex on Set' was completely forbbiden, and if they knew that they had hooked up they would be checking on them all the time.

Cory laughed when she said that she had to take his smell off of her, now she was his. "Yeah about that, does that mean that you are my.. that you are my girlfriend now?" he asked her, feeling a bit nervous about her answer.

"Do you want me to be your girlfriend Cory?" she asked him, not looking at him in the eyes; yeah, she was driving, but she was also nervous about what he would say.

"Yes" Cory said without even thinking about it. He really wanted to be with her, to call her his in front of their friends and to hold her hand without being scared about how would the rest of the world react about it.

"Okay, then I'm your girlfriend" she said, trying to hide her huge smile, but Cory leaned closer and kissed her cheek softly and her smile only grew wider and she couldn't hide it anymore. He wanted to kiss her lips, but he did't want to die, she was driving and she didn't have a very good reputation about it.

"I love you, Lea" he couldn't keep his eyes from her anymore. Lea Michele was now his _girlfriend_. It felt incredibly awesome, and it was finally real.

"I love you too, Cory" she grinned, while they entered the studio's parking lot. She parked her car and got out of her car. She turned around and realised Cory was still sitting inside the car. "What are you doing?" she asked him through the slightly open window.

"Is just that almost everyone knew what I was going to tell you last night, then they also saw you arrive with Theo and then they all saw my reaction and saw me leave. And now when they see us arriving together they will know that something else happened" he had completelly forgotten about that little detail until he saw Dianna parking her car right in front of them.

"I guess you are right, I don't want everyone to know yet, I know that someone might accidentally mention it in front of Ryan, Ian or Brad and that would be bad". She stood there thinking against the car for a second and then had a little idea. "Okay, so then only thing I can think of, is that you have to act like we aren't really talking, for at least a couple of days and then you are like.. going to _be over_ me".

Cory looked at her for a moment thinking about her idea; it could work, but he wouldn't be able to be with her all day long, but he had to make some sacrifices in order to make their relationship work on set. "But what are you going to tell them if they ask you about Theo or why we aren't talking? I know what I'll say, that I'm just trying to get over you and stuff"

"If they ask me about Theo I'll tell them the truth, that I broke up with him after we left the restaurant last night, and about you I'll just say that I don't know why you are so distant but that I will talk to you. That's all I can think of right now" it actually was a good plan to be made in such a short notice.

Cory walked out of the car and noticed that Dianna hadn't seen them and she had already gone to her trailer, so he walked over to where she was, looked around to make sure that no one was watching and pushed her against the car soflty, letting his lips crash hers; he wouldn't be able to kiss her again until they left the set if they wanted to make their plan work.

She kissed him back passionately and pulled away when she was out of air, she was really going to miss him all day.

"Bye, Lea" he said pecking her lips once again.

"Bye, Cory" she responded smiling, watching him how he turned around and walked towards his trailer; she waited a minute before walking to her meeting. It was going to be a really long day at work.


End file.
